


Preference

by Whisper132



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-16
Updated: 2008-03-16
Packaged: 2017-10-23 14:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisper132/pseuds/Whisper132
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kippei learns to stir up his kundalini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Preference

Tachibana was not "gay for Chitose" and he hated anyone who insinuated that the reason he and Chitose were together was because the other boy had some mystical quality that made Kippei forget his heterosexual tendencies. Had Kippei liked girls, he would have been dating them instead of spending his time checking out waiters down at the local café. Had he liked girls he might also have cut out some clippings from magazine and put them on his wall – nice buxom girls in tennis skirts or naked anime chicks – instead of secretly stashing away idol magazines he stole from Thursday recycling in the neighborhood.

"Hey Kippei, you got anything to eat? Mom just gave me some carrot sticks and tofu again."

Not being "gay for Chitose" didn't mean that Kippei wasn't smitten and prone to ridiculous acts of kindness just "because it was Chitose." He would never give anyone else his coveted roast beef sandwich, for example, but he gave it to Chitose because Senri came from a vegetarian house, couldn't stand tofu, and was more prone to offering sexual favors after consuming red meat.

"Gimme your tofu and you can have half the sandwich." Kippei didn't hate tofu and Senri's mom said it had a lot of good proteins and stuff. Senri's mom, small woman that she was, could also beat Kippei at arm wrestling. She said it was the yoga; Kippei was putting money on weird 'alternative medicine.'

"My parents are having a Yoga Night. Wanna come?" Chitose handed over his bento box of tofu and grabbed for the sandwich. "We're taking on a new Kundalini tape dad found at the thrift store. It's VHS."

The last time he came to Yoga Night he pulled a groin muscle and couldn't play for two weeks. Senri's dad said his chi wasn't properly aligned and suggested he get an aura cleanse before trying the Burning Man Yoga again. Senri offered to cleanse his aura for free, but the procedure involved duct tape, a mineral mask, and lots of carrot juice. Kippei hated carrot juice.

"I'll pass. Have fun, though." He tapped Chitose's foot under the cover of the two desks they'd pulled together to form their lunch table.

"You should come, Kippei. The poses aren't that hard and your kundalini could use some stirring."

It was really hard to tell when Chitose was actually referring to one of his weird new age practices and when he was making a pass. In Kippei's brain, 'stirring the kundalini' could be a really subtle way of saying 'let's shack up in my room after we're all nice and stretched out.' Alternately, it could mean 'let's get nice and stretched out then my dad can talk to you about how beneficial to your chi a regular enema can be.'

"My kundalini's good, thanks. You read the stuff for lit today?" Tachibana took the opportunity to run his foot suggestively up Chitose's leg.

Senri cleared his throat and gave Kippei a look. "Kippei, what are you doing?"

"Stirring your kundalini. It working?"

"The kundalini is in the spine, Kippei, not the leg. Stop kidding around if you want to copy my notes before class." Chitose pulled a notebook from his bag. "I didn't read it really carefully, but I think I've got the gist of it."

Tachibana skimmed the notes. "You think Hamlet was a Cancer?"

"Yeah. Total Cancer. Horatio was probably a Pisces. In the act where Hamlet dies, there's totally a confession. I wrote it down in the margin." Senri tapped at the note with a carrot stick.

Kippei returned the notebook. "I'm going to see if anyone read the homework and wrote down a plot summary or something."

Senri had the amazing ability to project the gayverse onto any and all pieces of media he encountered. He watched kids TV programs and automatically paired off characters, making sure to point out 'evidence' as the show progressed. Kippei didn't really think that Sonic and Tails were getting it on in a burrow, but he also didn't think that there were as many homosexuals as Chitose seemed to think.

Matsui from the soccer team was definitely not gay, no matter what Chitose said. Kippei tried checking him out during P.E. once and got the snot beat out of him when he was caught. When he told Matsui that he was spacing and not checking anyone out, Matsui apologized and bought him lunch. There was also a horrible double date involving Shizuka-chan from 1-B that Kippei was forced to go on to appease Matsui's need for repentance. Tachibana nearly choked on Shizuka-chan's perfume and gagged on his melon soda when she tried to reach into his pants during karaoke. Since then, Tachibana had a reputation for being shy with the ladies and a perfect gentleman. Nobody seemed to notice the hickies Chitose left on his shoulders or his occasional difficulties sitting through class.

"Hey Kippei, you in there?" Senri knocked on Kippei's skull. "Lunch is over."

Tachibana sighed and readied for cleanup. As he stood, Chitose grabbed his arm.

"Come to Yoga Night. You definitely need to stir your kundalini." Smiling up, Chitose seemed to sparkle.

"Fine. Six like usual?"

"Yup. Mom's making vegetable curry for dinner, so make sure you have your stomach stuff too. I know how you get when you have curry." Chitose laughed, and more sparkles shot from somewhere, maybe his aura or his mythical kundalini.

Tachibana was not "gay for Chitose." He suspected that his being gay had zero to do with Chitose at all. Senri was a beast all his own, like some strange spirit that existed only to ensnare Kippei in a magical world of yoga, tofu, and parts of the body Kippei was sure were make believe. That the spirit was tall, sexy, and a phenomenal tennis player was just a bonus, a really big bonus that made up for the mineral masks and the awkwardness of standing in front of the Kyuushu Metaphysical Society in no shirt and pink harem pants.


End file.
